


Et Elle Mots Sont Sinueuses Sur Ma Langue

by ch00se



Series: Tidbits [9]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Coda to 10x13: The One Where Joey Speaks French, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch00se/pseuds/ch00se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so hard to remember Mike when she's looking at Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et Elle Mots Sont Sinueuses Sur Ma Langue

"So, anything?" Phoebe asks.

 

"Anything," Rachel says, and it's aching to see her this bright eyed and awed. Phoebe swallows and reminds herself that Rachel has Emma, and Ross, and countless other guys before and after her.

 

"Okay," Phoebe says, and steadies herself because if she doesn't she's afraid she'll--- " _Je, je vous aime réellement vraiment_ Rachel _, et je pense que vous êtes un des plus grands de personnes ive jamais rencontré_." 

 

Yeah. That. That's _exactly_ what she'd been afraid of. But Rachel looks delighted and she's giggling like she used to before she fell in love with Ross and it breaks Phoebe's heart even more. "Yes, yes!" She says, and she waves her hand flippantly, "Keep going Phoebes! You sound so sexy!" 

 

Phoebe smiles. It's tight, but it's there. " _Vous valez tellement plus que les gars vous ce jour, spécialement_ Ross _, ma chérie, il t'a fait tellement mal. Tu na pas méritez que . Je suis désolé je ne pourrais pas vous protéger_."

 

Rachel's face fell a little into a wrinkle of confusion when she mentioned Ross, but Phoebe can't stop herself now. The words are falling from her lips and it's so hard to remember Mike when she's looking at Rachel. 

 

" _Je me sens si profondément pour vous_ Rach," Phoebe says, and it's too late now, Rachel can't not understand after all this, after this next confession, " _J'taime_ Rachel. _J'taime._ "

 

Phoebe determinedly focuses on the way her hands aren't shaking when she grabs her bag and stands. Rachel is mumbling beneath her, confused words like, "What--- what does that mean Phoebes? What're you talking about?" but Phoebe is already going, almost gone.


End file.
